Wielding the Power
by darth-cheesepuff
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected gifts and trains with it, voldemort discovers new powers. No pairings, please rewiew


Wielding the Power

Chapter 1

In do not own harry potter , J.K Rowling does and I am not making any money out of this.

_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_

Harry Potter was lying on his bed looking up onto the ceiling, thinking about the war with Voldemort. There had been nothing in the papers about Voldemort or the death eaters. Harry had also been watching the muggle news; there had been no accidents or any funny deaths. Even if Voldemort had not done anything Harry had done lots. He had been reading up on different spells, dark and light. He had stolen a few books from the restricted section. He found them fascinating. There was spell that would give you a temporary boost in agility and speed. There was another that would make 100 dark copies of you that would be indestructible and would follow your every command. He also found some ancient ones that told you how to block the killing curse. He thought this one would be very useful against Voldemort even though it was very draining. He had not been able to practice these spells because if he did the ministry would find out at once and he did not need the ministry finding about the dark spells he had been practicing. His view about the dark arts had changed.

It was not the spell itself that was dark but the intent. For example he used the levitation to levitate a simple quill but someone could use it to levitate a person out of a window and then drop them and kill them. So he did not worry too much about what the spell did. Other than that he had been doing lots of physical training. He would go running everyday and he become a member of the local gym and he lifted weights,

under the careful supervision of an instructor. He had also decided to get a job at the local pet shop where he worked with snakes. His boss was a nice middle aged man who had been working there for ages. His pay was quite good considering it was his first job. £82.5 pounds for 3 days. He had kept most of the money, but occasionally he would go out for lunch or dinner. On days when he was not working he would go out for a 5 mile jog around privet drive. Then he would go to the gym and work out there for a few hours and for the rest of the day he would practice magic. He was growing more and more powerful everyday. He was also getting fitter and faster everyday.

Suddenly there was a screech outside. Harry jumped up and ran to his window and saw a brown tawny owl flying towards him. In its claws it was carrying a large box Harry was very surprised to say the least. Who would be sending a parcel? It was not even his birthday. He opened his window and the owl flew in and dropped the parcel and flew out as soon as its job was finished.

Harry slowly opened the parcel and gasped what he saw. There were many things inside the box. A long sword that shone in the light from his lamp, a re-curve bow that was painted forest green, a quiver with thirty arrows inside it, a metal armguard with a short knife coming out of it. There was also a thick book explaining how to use and train with each weapon. He picked up a sword and swung it lazily around. It was light and small but it was the perfect size for him. Attached to the sword was sheath and a note that said 'the _blade will never dull'. _He did not recognise the writing. It was not Sirius or Dumbledore. It couldn't be Ron or Hermione. He wondered who it was. There was no note telling Harry who it was from. For the next few hours harry wondered where he could practice with the weapons. It would look very odd if he was seen practicing with them in the park. Then it came to him. He could use the trunk he had ordered from diagon alley a few days ago. It contained 7 compartments. One of which was a training ground. It would take a few weeks, but he was sure that by the time he went to Hogwarts he would be a complete master of all of the weapons because the time in the trunk would be slowed down.


End file.
